Don't Forget About Us
by xEkAcPuCx
Summary: A Summer and Jodie story. They're best friends and roommates, could it lead to something more? Marissa and Alex or even Malex may appear later on.
1. Women

This is an A/U fic dealing with Summer and Jodie. Marissa and Alex may or may not be appearing in this fic depending on how it goes. The title of the story kind of deals with their friendship but not in a depressing way like the song, you'll get it later.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from The OC, FOX, or anything else famous/popular or well-known. The title of this story belongs to Mariah Carey.

Don't Forget About Us

Prologue - Women

Summer Roberts, an average eighteen year-old girl from Newport, California, was making breakfast for her and her roommate/best friend, eighteen year-old Jodie Sanchez from Los Angeles, California. She hummed a tune to herself as she flipped a pancake onto the plate that was set out in front of her. After turning off the stove and putting the dirty dishes in the sink, Summer went to go get her friend.

"Jode!" She knocked a few times on Jodie's bedroom door before opening it and entering the room. Summer rolled her eyes as she saw a giant lump in the middle of the bed covered in blankets. She walked over to the lump and pulled off the covers. "Jodie, wake up." The other girl groaned as she kept her eyes closed while searching for the warmth that was just removed from her. "And I used to wonder why you don't have a girlfriend." The sarcastic comment caused Jodie to sit up and glare at Summer.

"I don't see you dating anyone, Miss Perfect." Summer smiled at the other girl as she sat down on her legs and threw her arms around her neck while hugging her.

"Aw, you know I'm just kidding. And, hey, I'm dating Ryan." Jodie scoffed at the mention of Summer's boyfriend, Ryan Atwood, tough guy from Chino.

"Like that counts, he is so gay." Summer rolled her eyes at Jodie's comment, being used to Jodie always making fun of her boyfriend.

"And you aren't?" Summer cocked an eyebrow and gave her friend a playful smile. Jodie returned the smile, but wore it more arrogantly.

"Hey, am I denying it?" Summer shook her head as she giggled slightly. "That's right." Jodie gave her another cocky grin which made Summer change the subject.

"ANYWAY, I made pancakes for us, so, go brush your teeth so you can join me for breakfast before I head off to class." She removed her arms from Jodie's neck as the other girl removed her hands from her waist.

"Yes, Mother." Jodie then sighed exaggeratedly, which earned a playful push from Summer as she got off of her lap.

"But hurry up, they're getting cold." Summer kissed Jodie's right cheek before running off to the kitchen. Jodie watched the other girl leave before leaning her head against the headboard behind her and blowing her hair up, away from her face.

"Women..." She smiled and sighed contentedly before heading to the bathroom.


	2. Predictable

Chapter One - Predictable

The two brunettes were happily eating their pancakes, three minutes after Summer had left the room, the amount of time needed to brush your teeth properly, and watching cartoons from the dining table.

Jodie had her head turned towards the TV while still cutting up pieces of pancakes heavily doused in syrup and eating. Summer shook her head disapprovingly as she saw the other girl's face become dirty.

"Jodie." The sound of Summer's voice made Jodie's gaze on the TV lessen, she tilted her head at Summer, wondering what the girl wanted.

"Hm?" Summer lifted her hand from her fork and pointed in the general direction of Jodie's face.

"You have syrup on your face." Jodie shrugged as she brought her attention back to the little animated figures attacking each other on the screen. "Wipe it away." She sighed as she picked up a napkin and began blindly wiping her face.

After a minute, Jodie threw the napkin on the table and continued watching the cartoon.

"You are so impotent." Jodie's head jerked towards Summer's.

"I AM NOT! AND I DON'T EVEN HAVE ONE!" She rolled her eyes at Jodie's naïve comment before getting out of her seat.

"Gosh, Jode, you're so predictable. Get your mind out of the gutter. It can be used more than one way. And the way I used it, was that I meant you're too weak or disabled to do anything." Jodie looked up and put a finger to her chin, as if she were thinking really hard.

"Huh, guess I do learn something new every day. And, hey! I could soo take you." She raised a fist up threateningly while Summer looked at her watch.

"Right. But, hey, I'm gonna be late. Think you can clean up by yourself, or are you too impotent?" Jodie stuck her tongue out at Summer before picking up her napkin and wiping off the syrup on her face from earlier.

"But, yea, I can clean up. Drive safely." She began tidying the messy table by stacking up the dirty plates, and then stopped to watch Summer grab her backpack and head for the front door.

"Don't I always?" Jodie opened her mouth to talk, but closed it when she saw the menacing glare that Summer was sending her. Summer then smiled and waved as she opened the door, exited, and closed the door.

"Three…Two…One…" The door reopened and Jodie could see an arm reach for the purse that was sitting on a little table near the door. Jodie smiled at Summer's actions and went back to cleaning the table. "Five…Four…Three…Two…One…" She reached for the phone on the kitchen counter as it began to ring and answered it.

"Don't worry, I won't forget." Jodie could hear Summer stop from what she was going to say and say something else.

"Kay, bye! Have a great day!" She could imagine Summer waving and smiling to no one in particular as she said farewell to her which caused her to smile.

"You, too." Jodie laughed to herself as she put the phone back in it's holder. "And she calls me predictable…" She then stretched her arms and yawned before going back to cleaning.


End file.
